The Rest of the Story
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Paul Harvey The Rest of the Story. Brought to you by High Health. And now, Paul Harvey. Good Evening Americans. You know the news, in a moment, you're going to hear, the Rest of the Story! R


**A/N:** Another little plot bunny that made itself known and insisted that I act upon it. So, I did. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Rest of the Story**

Yes Americans, it was a fateful night during what we all know now as the "Lil' Diablo" crisis. Team Possible had just been captured and were tied up to giant nacos in the Bueno Nacho headquarters. But one member was free. Mustering up all the courage he had in his little body, he set out.

Quietly he made his way past the synthodrone guards set up in place by the mad man known to us as Dr. Drakken. As quiet as a church mouse, he made his way to the window of the headquarters and looked down. He could see Team Possible was unconscious. Yes, there they were. They were safe for now. But they still had to be freed.

Looking around, the unsung hero of the day found a small air shaft. Just one big enough for him to squeeze through. So he did. He climbed on top of the hole and started wriggling around. Eventually, he made it through the shaft and was making his way down to help his friends. It was a tight fit for him, but he didn't mind. He knew what had to be done. He soon came to the end of the air shaft, and scurried out of it.

Latching onto the ceiling for all that he was worth, he watched and waited. It was touch and go for a time. He wanted to wait until his friends were fully awake. Well, that is just sound strategic advice. It would be pointless to free his teammates while they were still knocked out. What if they were to be caught? All three of them would be in a world of hurt. No, he was just going to wait for the right time.

Quietly he clung to the ceiling. It had been several minutes since he had exited that shaft, but for him, it felt like several life times. He toyed with the notion of waking them up, but he realized that if they were going to be at top fighting form, then they would have to wake up on their own. It was still frustrating to him however.

He thought about what had transpired over the past few days for them to be in this sitch, as he would call it. His female friend, the world famous Kim Possible, had met this boy named Eric. All at once, this Eric didn't sit right with him. He knew that Kim was to be with someone else. That man was Ron Stoppable. But it didn't seem like it was to be.

The days leading up to the junior prom had been hectic. First Bueno Nacho had been taken over by a hostile corporation. Their first act of business was to get rid of the bendy straws. Then the moved into kids menus. This also didn't sit well with him. After all, if he could eat a regular sized naco with no problem, then why couldn't a small child? Also, they had started to give out toys with the kid's meal. Toys. In the form of a small little devil called the "Lil' Diablo." And now, it was those toys, which had grown to gigantic sizes, were causing havoc all over the globe.

But those would be stopped later. As he clung to the ceiling, he started to hear shifting. He looked down and saw that indeed the two heroes were starting to come around.

Page two.

Quietly as he could, he inched himself toward a rope that had been coiled up. As he did this, he thought about other events that had happened in his life over the past few days. The person that he lived with had started to realize that they indeed had feelings for their best friend. But it wasn't the first time that they had made themselves known. But it was going to be the first time they would be acted upon, even if he had to smack Ron upside the head and read him the riot act.

As he reached the rope, he started to hear Kim and Ron talking. He was hoping that, indeed, Ron would share his feelings for Kim. He knew that Kim returned them, but she wasn't aware of it yet. He knew where this would lead, and he scurried down the rope that was hanging above Ron quietly. It would only be a matter of time before he would be given a cue, and he would be ready.

And so, it came. Kim Possible had heard what Ron Stoppable had said to her, with the now famous line that we all know and love. "Out there. In here." He had heard that line as well, and was proud of Ron for finally telling Kim. Ron had said what she needed to hear to get her back into fighting spirits. Then, once his cue had been given, he jumped off the rope and landed on Ron's shoulder. As ordered, he started to chew through the ropes and free his friends.

Once they were free he knew that nothing would be able to stop them from saving the world yet again. Here they were. Three of the bravest souls on the planet, ready to face the dangerous times ahead. Ready to dive head long into battle to fight for which they knew was right.

Kim Possible.

Ron Stoppable.

And Rufus, the naked mole rat. Yes Americans, as I'm sure you've already guessed it, it was Rufus that had saved Team Possible in their time of need, and it was him that was responsible for us being able to live the lives we enjoy today.

If it hadn't been for him to come along when he did, then it is very likely that we would all be bowing down and singing the praises of Drew Lipski, also known as Dr. Drakken. So the next time you're in a Smarty Mart, don't forget to look at the naked mole rats in the pet department, and know that one of them might just be the next Rufus.

And now you know, the REST of the story. Paul Harvey….good day!


End file.
